


Two Worlds, Two Hearts

by royal__indigo



Category: Lincoln Clay - Fandom, Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom, Maluma - Fandom
Genre: Celebrities, Crossover, M/M, fictional characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Maluma travels in time and meets a handsome young man by the name of Lincoln Clay… ignorant of knowing what Lincoln has to go through during his time period, Maluma is in for a rude awakening.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay/Maluma
Kudos: 1





	1. Rush of passion

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda challenging to me lol I pretty much wrote half of this after drinking a few Mike’s Hard back on the weekend and some more just now while being sober. this was not proof-read at all, so there may be a few mistakes. i don’t care at this point, i just wanted this story to be out there so i wouldn’t forget all about it. My Saints Row fanfictions with Rajir and Donnie will be back again soon, I just need more time to prepare them.

**_1_**.

Maluma, being from current day Colombia, was sheltered from the history that African Americans lived through in North America or the USA (whichever label floats your boat…) Maluma has dated women, but his previous relationship with Prince Royce made him curious. It wasn’t a full fledged relationship, but the two men were knocking each other’s boots off and enjoying it.

Royce would never understand why Maluma would want to travel back in time for a good pipe-down/lay, but Maluma didn’t care. Lincoln, though, he was different from Royce.

The weeks passed on by and the two men were hitting it off well. Maluma didn’t get how Lincoln could be Dominican and not know any Spanish, but he taught it to Lincoln. Maluma didn’t want Lincoln to feel left out when Maluma would call back home. Little did Maluma know that Lincoln’s mom abandoned him once she gave birth to him out of shame… not so much towards Lincoln, but the fact that she had a rapist’s baby. Once she saw Lincoln, she just couldn’t let him die. She wanted him to have a better life.

Sammy was the man to help her out, though Lincoln’s mom never met him, she still felt that someone would take him in.

Lincoln and Maluma would still take joy in going in neighborhoods where they ( _the_ _whites who were racist_ ) didn’t want them in and beating them up if they touched them. Shit got real once they had guns and knives pulled on them then they had to run back to the Hollow. They were always outnumbered.

_-4 months ago_

Maluma just arrived in New Bordeaux, feeling every bit of culture shock, having traveled back in time to when everything was scaled back. There was some technology, but nobody can get onto social media so Maluma being the only one who could seemed weird to everyone around him.

The citizens of New Bordeaux would frequently ask him “what’s an Instagram?” or “what’s a tweet/Twitter?” then of course, you would have that white man or woman or even child telling Maluma to go back where he came from.

Those experiences slowly but surely pushed him into The Hollow. Maluma knew English but he would get stares a few times for speaking Spanish. It wasn’t quite racism, but more so ignorance. This was the first time a lot of the Black residents of the Hollow ever seen a Spanish speaking person. Everyone was still separated by race in New Bordeaux, it was slowly coming apart though.

Some Haitians in the neighborhood asked Maluma “ _who are you and where are you going?_ ” a few times. Maluma spoke to them, but there was some tension due to the fact that Maluma isn’t Black, so they were looking at him with suspicion. Rightfully so, they have experienced some Black Haitian women being kidnapped by the racist Dixie mafia. The Dixies teamed up with the Italian mob against Lincoln and Cassandra’s gang. Once Lincoln lost his foster family, Cassandra and him chose to stick together even if there was tension between their gangs before his foster family died.

There was a diner in the neighborhood and by the time Maluma found it… he was hungry. Hungry for food, but also for a nice pipe-down. And there he was… Lincoln Clay. Maluma never met this man before, but out of curiosity, Maluma wanted to understand better how it was back in the day for African Americans. A book wasn’t enough for him, he had to get a taste of the real thing.

Lincoln was busy talking to Cassandra at first, but once she left, he noticed Maluma’s brown eyes watching him. Lincoln didn’t catch onto Maluma’s lustful ways, so he decided to walk towards him. Lincoln wanted to know what was going on.

“You ok there?” A curious Lincoln asked Maluma.

That snapped Maluma out of his trance and caught his attention once again.

“Si, I mean yeah… Sorry, I just can’t help but admire how handsome you are.” Maluma told Lincoln, who laughed at Maluma. Not making fun of him, but just from being caught off guard.

“That’s the first time a guy said that to me, but ok… You wanna come find out what this big handsome black man can do?” Lincoln replied to Maluma, taking him up for the challenge just to see where Maluma’s head was at.

“If it’s okay with you… I don’t know… fuck!” Maluma told Lincoln, a tad bit nervous at Lincoln’s forward-ness.

“Relax man, we’re not doing that right away, I just met you haha” Lincoln replied to Maluma, taking the edge of Maluma’s nerves.

Maluma blushes, but then puts his head down after Lincoln changes his mind.

“Hey, hey, hey, no lowered heads… we’re not around any racist white people right now. Come with me, I’ll give you a tour of the town.” Lincoln told Maluma.

This was Lincoln’s way of finding out what Maluma was about, what he was trying to do, and just how he is as a person.

The Hollow where Lincoln lives, had a few happenings going on here and there but it was nothing like going Downtown. Lincoln avoided walking around in Downtown due to how he was always being stared at by random white people who thought that he should just stay inside of a cage.

Maluma and Lincoln took a ride in a nice hot rod that Cassandra gave to Lincoln as a gift for giving her the neighborhoods that she wanted. As time went on, Maluma started to get a bit touchy-feely and went straight for Lincoln’s crotch. There goes Maluma again being too curious.

“Hey there, watch where you put your hands, you’re cute and all but we just met. Got it?!” Lincoln told Maluma, pretending that he wasn’t into it but was still kinda into it. Maluma couldn’t sense Lincoln’s teasing so he pulled back for now.

“Sorry papi, my hands slipped, I meant to touch the seat. I like leather.” Maluma told Lincoln, trying to cover it up but it was all too late. Lincoln chucked lightly at Maluma as a response.

“That’s not leather, those are cotton-poly seats. Nice try, buddy.” Lincoln said to Maluma.

Maluma giggled then turnt away from Lincoln, he was embarrassed even though Lincoln still didn’t want to hurt him for going a bit too far. Maluma thought to himself that this could be a sign that Lincoln may want it, but is waiting for the right time or… Lincoln just isn’t into it. Who knows?

Lincoln did have one question for Maluma…

“What brought you all the way out here? Your accent… You’re not from here.” Lincoln asked Maluma.

“I come from the future, papi, I just broke up with my boyfriend and I wanted a little history lesson from you. I’ve never seen you before, but something about you just pulled me in.” Maluma told Lincoln.

“The future? What’s that? You’re an alien or something?” Lincoln asked Maluma.

“Noooo haha I’m just curious baby,” Maluma said to Lincoln.

“Well, we’re not gonna screw but I can still tell you some things about this place.” Lincoln told Maluma.

“Damn it!” Maluma whispered to himself. He really wanted Lincoln inside of him and was a little upset that it just wasn’t going to happen tonight. Maluma still decided to just go with the flow for now, maybe someday Lincoln will open up a bit more in ways other than just talking.

“What was that?” Lincoln asked Maluma.

“Nada, papi, nothing. I just like you... a lot.” Maluma said to Lincoln.

“Well, you ain’t too bad yourself, if only you would heel and keep it in your pants for now, you’d be even better.” Lincoln told Maluma.

“Ah, come on, it’s not that bad. You just gotta loosen up a bit. I’ve got some weed if you want from the future.” Maluma said to Lincoln.

“No thanks, behave yourself now. I don’t wanna have to hurt you.” Lincoln told Maluma, getting a touch annoyed by Maluma’s advancements onto him.

“Ok ok, I’ll stop now.” Maluma said Lincoln.

Lincoln pats him on the head, “Good boy, now we’ve got people to meet. I’m gonna take you to my CIA buddy John. He lives in a bit of a shithole but he’s cool.” Lincoln told Maluma.

Maluma doesn’t even reply, he just nods his head as a response.

As Lincoln and Maluma walk up to John’s place, Lincoln feels the need once again to remind Maluma where his hands should stay.

“Hey, no funny business in here, alright? Don’t be feelin’ me up in front of John, he’s gonna think I’m easy if he sees you trying to go down on me.” Lincoln told Maluma.

“Won’t he assume anyway? I mean look at me then look at you… we just scream rugged couple together.” Maluma replied to Lincoln, joking around.

“Cute, just be on your best behavior, I don’t wanna have to explain shit to John right now.” Lincoln told Maluma.

Lincoln finally opens the door and John is right there… “There you are!” An excited John told Lincoln.

“Who the fuck is this?” John asked Lincoln.

“Are you two doing the… you know? Poking around. The in and out. The…” John asked Lincoln before being cut off by him.

“No, it ain’t like that, this kid is Maluma, don’t know how or why he got to me but we hit—I mean we’re getting along just fine.” Lincoln told John, almost slipping up and saying the two of them were seeing each other. Lincoln didn’t want to say that, but Maluma deep down was more than willing to shout it down from the hills.

Lincoln didn’t even say yes yet, but Maluma wanted the D… desperately. Lincoln kept him cooled down though.

“I wanted to see how it is down here, sir.” Maluma told John.

“Don’t call me sir, I’m not that old… or at least I don’t think I am. Fuck it. Just sit down over in my spare room while me and Lincoln talk for a little.” John replied to Maluma.

“Ok…” Maluma said to John, just before he walked away.

John checks Maluma out as he walked into his spare room. Lincoln was a bit nervous because he knows how John becomes around new people that Lincoln meets. He wanted to know everything. That comes with the territory of being part of the CIA. He has to know everything, he must be nosey. He didn’t care how it annoyed Lincoln, he wanted that information.

“You tappin’ that, Linc? He’s not bad on the eyes… or are you the one taking it up the rear for papi there?” John asked Lincoln.

“No! Shut up, John, we don’t wanna talk about love lives now, do we? Your wife is still scrubbing the image of me fucking you in her house out of her mind.” Lincoln bit at John, annoyed at the question because something is there and Lincoln doesn’t want to admit it.

“Hey, hey, it was your idea, genius. You took it up the ass, I made you say massa that night.” John bit back at Lincoln.

“John! Not in front of Maluma, I’ve got an image I gotta protect.” Lincoln replied to John.

“Oh please, Lincoln, you’re a bottom, accept it. Big dick but you still like white dick inside of you.” John continued to Lincoln.

“Whoa, did I hear what I thought I heard?” Maluma asked the two men.

“No, we were talking about something else, get back in there.” Lincoln told Maluma, trying to cover his tracks. It wasn’t going to work though.

“No, I heard you like white dick, is it true? That’s why you were so sh—” Maluma replied to Lincoln, being rudely cut off by Lincoln pushing him back into the room and shutting the door.

“You didn’t hear shit, get back in there, me and John gotta rap for a little.” Lincoln told Maluma, before putting him back in the spare room.

“Jesus, you’re a fucking loud-mouth John!” Lincoln told John.

“Hey, you started it, the boy was gonna find out sooner or later.” John replied to Lincoln.

“Anyway, what we got cookin’?” Lincoln asked John, trying to find out what had to be done for the day.

“Check and see if your friend Vito needs help with things. I’ve got nothing—actually when you’re done sucking Vito off, get me a snack from the store on your way back.” John told Lincoln.

“Fuck you and ok fat ass,” Lincoln bit back at John playfully.

Lincoln went out to visit Vito to see if there was any work that he had to put in for him. Lincoln decided to leave Maluma alone with John, not exactly his best idea but fuck it. Maluma wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Maluma was, however, about to bug John to death while Lincoln is gone with questions.

“Look here, you’re new so don’t get too comfortable here.” John informed Maluma, reminding him of his place.

“Lincoln seems to like me, you’ll just have to get used to seeing me here more often.” Maluma replied to John, standing his ground.

“Linc’s boner brought you here, he acts like he doesn’t want you at first but get him alone and he’s a different person altogether. He’s gonna break your heart, buddy. Don’t go for it!” John told Maluma, warning him.

“He wouldn’t do that, I’m still here, ain’t I?” Maluma asked John, a little naive but hopeful of what may come in the future of the current past.

“Heh-heh, you really don’t know Linc that well. He already ran through me, what makes you think that he’ll be any different with you?” John asked Maluma.

“You just wait and see, he ain’t going nowhere, papi won’t hurt me.” Maluma continued on to John.

“Cute, but you’re naive… very naive. Don’t say that I’ve never warned you, alright?” John replied to Maluma.

“Whatever…” Maluma told John.

And once that conversation concluded, Maluma would ask John some stupid questions and other questions that both didn’t matter or were just questions that Maluma wanted answers to.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was out drinking with Vito. The pair of them went on about their day and would check out a few of the women that entered the bar. Some of them were topless because Mardi Gras weekend, baby! Lincoln would think of Maluma every time he tried to approach the women who were there eyeing him. Lincoln did not want to or at least he wanted to deny it and move on, but deep down he couldn’t help it.

Lincoln deep down wanted to go back to Maluma and fulfill his fantasy. Though, Maluma was not here and Lincoln wanted a good quick fuck. One of the showgirls in the bar would do for him as of now… her name was Lucy, an African-American woman. She spotted Lincoln once he came into the bar and was turnt on by his presence. The two hit it off well, but Lincoln couldn’t stop thinking about Maluma.

This fudged up their one-off fling/affair and Lincoln decided to leave 25 minutes later. Though Lincoln and Maluma never sealed the deal with each other and got together, Lincoln was kinda curious but didn’t want Maluma to think that he was easy. Conflicts with emotions all the way.

Vito looked at Lincoln like he was out of his mind, “You went off with that hot black chick and only stayed there for 25 minutes? What’s up with you there, Linc? Your pickle malfunctioned? You gay? What is it?” Vito asked Lincoln.

“Nah, I just got cold feet.” Lincoln answered Vito.

“Who’s this Maluma guy I hear you’re hanging out with? Didn’t know the Colombians came to town already. He a drug pusher or something?” Vito asked Lincoln.

“He’s real cool, he’s a little touchy-feely with me sometimes, but I like him—Not like that, but I like him.” Lincoln told Vito. _*Fucking dumbass, you like him, stop denying it!_

“Oh, I was gonna say, maybe you two were poking each other but that couldn’t be so… you’re too big to be pinned down Lincoln… that is until I’ve heard that you took your little CIA boyfriend’s pickle up the ass a while ago.” Vito told Lincoln, elbowing him then winking.

“Fuck! You know about that too? Don’t go shoutin’ it out too loud, Vito.” Lincoln commanded of Vito.

Vito laughed at the expense of Lincoln’s embarrassment. Vito loved doing this to Lincoln, he knew that Lincoln was bisexual but wasn’t all the way comfortable with it and wanted to break Lincoln out of his shell by embarrassing him.

“Linc, you may be tough with these jobs I gave you, but you sure are a big pussy when it comes to where and who you put that thing in. You don’t have to hide it so much. You’re not in the Hollow right now.” Vito told Lincoln.

“I know, it’s just… well, nothing. I’m alright, I guess.” Lincoln replied to Vito.

Vito had this puzzled look on his face, “What’s a-matter?” Vito asked Lincoln.

“Nothing, I gotta go anyways, the boys might be wondering where I’m at.” Lincoln told Vito.

“No, no, no, stay for a little bit.” Vito asked of Lincoln, wanting him to talk out his emotions more. Lincoln, however, didn’t want to and kept walking.

“Coward!” Vito shouted as Lincoln kept walking away.

Lincoln walked back to his car, he kinda regretted walking out on Vito but he just didn’t want to unload his emotions onto Vito. He kinda figured it was either gonna be John or Maluma, more so Maluma (probably) who he was going to pour his heart out to.

_I’ve just met this guy and I want him this bad, am I crazy? Am I just horny, what’s going on with me? Or could it actually be love--nah, I’ve got a dick, this ain’t love… nah, fuck, I don’t know but I like him. I guess that means something. Fuck!_

While Lincoln was struggling with his feelings/emotions, Maluma after a while nodded off to sleep after bugging John with like a trillion questions. He looked so peaceful like a newborn baby sleeping. Oh, if only Maluma could send Lincoln a picture in this time period, Maluma really had to dial back on things coming to Lincoln’s time period.

_Priest: “And do you, Juan, Maluma take Lincoln to be your husband?”_

_Maluma: “I do!”_

_Lincoln: *smiles and takes Maluma’s hand*_

_The crowd of both Maluma’s and Lincoln’s folks cheered and wished them both well._

“Hey…” Lincoln said to Maluma, putting a hand on him, so that he could have his full attention.

“Hmm?” A slightly groggy Maluma awakened from his dream.

“Looks like I’ve interrupted your dream there. I saw you smiling. You’re cute when you sleep.” Lincoln told Maluma.

Maluma giggled weakly, he really didn’t want to wake up again but just for Lincoln, he decided to get over that.

“You wanna talk, I think I heard you sniffling or something. You got a cold, papi?” Maluma asked Lincoln.

“Nah, I was just… you know, thinking. I’m not always good at it, but hey, gotta do it sometimes.” Lincoln told Maluma.

“About what?” Maluma asked Lincoln.

“You…” Lincoln replied to Maluma.

_*Oh fuck, I didn’t wanna say that so soon. Oh well, Lincoln, time to fess up now._

“I know that we just met some time ago, but I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was out with Vito and we… did things with girls. Well, I tried but it only lasted 25 minutes. I felt bad even though I never said yes to you. I felt connected to you and I did it with her, but I didn’t feel anything for her. I felt stuff for you.” Lincoln confessed to Maluma.

_Whoa! Abort, Lincoln, abort! Not yet, not yet! Fuck._

This was exactly what Maluma was waiting for and it didn’t seem like he had a long time to wait for it. Lincoln felt shame because he thought that Maluma was going to think less of him for moving so fast, but Maluma did touch him in places that strangers shouldn’t go. As Lincoln and Maluma hung out more throughout the day, the pair of them developed an actual relationship.

It was a struggle for Lincoln because Lincoln wants to appear as tough as he looks to the world. To scare all the racist white folks off of him and to keep his true feelings out of the Hollow because certain Haitians and African Americans had issues with homosexuality. Not only issues with it, a few even not knowing enough about it either. They were still respectful enough to just leave people alone because black is still black, whether you’re straight or not.

It seemed like Maluma didn’t even listen and just went in straight for the kiss… actually, Maluma heard loud and clear what Lincoln said. Maluma just wanted to comfort Lincoln and makes things easier for him.

“I get why you were so shy earlier now… I’m sorry I pushed you a bit.” Maluma told Lincoln, remember how forward he was with Lincoln when they first met.

“It was only a matter of time anyway, I woulda came out with it whether it was with you or not. Thanks for helping me, I guess.” Lincoln said to Maluma.

“You don’t have to strain your brain so much, relax papi…” Maluma told Lincoln, as they started to make themselves comfortable in bed.

“We’re gonna work through this, Lincoln, just don’t hurt yourself too much overthinking and stressing out so much. I don’t like seeing you hurt like that, but if you hurt again like that, talk to me…” Maluma continued to Lincoln.


	2. this is for real...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maluma and Lincoln continue to grow closer to each other... while John has some jealously towards their relationship, he hasn't let that affect his and Lincoln's friendship. Also, Maluma has a bit of an encounter with racist white person. --just a warning... this chapter has the N word in it, I had it censored in the other edit but I felt that it would stay true to the way the game and its storyline just is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really winged it for this chapter, mostly just did what I felt would fit THE MOST for this second chapter. It was not planned in any way. Also, merry Christmas y'all if you celebrate it (must really be getting older because I don't feel as excited as I once did when I was a little kid or a teenager).

**_2_**.

It’s been a month and a half since Maluma and Lincoln met each other and it has been quite the rollercoaster. You know, the usual… Lincoln with him trying to understand his sexuality better and feel secure in it while being with Maluma.

On the other hand, Maluma just being head over heels in love with Lincoln. Maluma was a stranger but on the same day they met on the previous month, the two men saw each other and tied a bow down on it. The bow never came loose.

Maluma would teach Lincoln some Spanish so he wouldn’t feel left out when they would go to Colombia together to see Maluma’s family. While Lincoln would teach Maluma about how things are in his time period. Lincoln wondered if things ever changed and from what Maluma saw when he returned to his world, not a damn thing has changed in America.

Take away all of the “no coloreds allowed” signs, but the place is still racist as fuck. Lincoln was not shocked, he knew deep down that nothing would have changed. He just wanted to be surprised.

Lincoln didn’t care about any of that when he was with Maluma though, they had each other’s backs. Lincoln would even teach Maluma a few boxing moves here and there that he learnt over the years of being in the Hollow.

Those boxing moves came in handy one night too… when Maluma and Lincoln ventured out into a neighborhood that was a sundown area. Maluma was scared at first because of what Lincoln would tell him about the sundown towns. The police wouldn’t even help, fuck that. They work with and for racists in these sundown towns.

So… all Maluma and Lincoln had was themselves. They protected each other.

As Lincoln and Maluma were walking down the street together, a white car sped by them and a beer can was thrown at Maluma… and… another one was thrown at Lincoln.

Lincoln knew his car wasn’t too far away so he took Maluma with him to go follow that fucking car. Maluma didn’t think that Lincoln would remember the license plate, but he sure did. Once they pulled up on the assholes who threw those beer cans at their heads, it was on.

Lincoln pulled the driver out and started pounding on him… but then a mob showed up waiting for them both.

“You fucking nigger!!” an angry racist white person shouted at Lincoln, seeing Lincoln punch the guy who hit him with a beer can.

Lincoln turnt around to see how many of these fucks were present and he was outnumbered even with Maluma. Though… Maluma came through and honestly truthfully came through. Maluma started pounding on the white guy who shouted at Lincoln only to find that there were a lot of angry racist white guys looking to start some shit with them.

Lincoln and Maluma were brave though, they began to fight them all. There were a couple of times when two or three of the guys would hold them down and they would take some hits here and there.

Though, Lincoln and Maluma didn’t go down without a fight. They eventually knocked all of those fools out and got into their ride and went back home. Lincoln knew that things would probably get worse after that, a lot of other black folks would have ran or just left town—Lincoln seemed to have been the first to stand up to those assholes who racially abused him and Maluma.

Once the men came back home, Lincoln was so tired that he just laid down on the sofa and Maluma—to his surprise, joined him.

“You ok, papi?” Maluma asked Lincoln.

“Yeah, those will clear right up in the morning. A little whiskey and some pain meds will take the pain away.” Lincoln said to Maluma.

“You shouldn’t take those together, it’s not safe, y’know?” Maluma told Lincoln, a little concerned.

“I’m a big boy, I’ll be alright.” Lincoln replied to Maluma, knowing that to be true because he doesn’t take medicine in that way frequently.

“I hope so, I’ll miss you if anything happens to you, Linc.” Maluma told Lincoln, in a more concerned tone now.

“I’ll be alright baby, my muscles will fight off the toxiciation haha” Lincoln said to Maluma, jokingly.

“Cute, but stupid. You watch out still, okay?” Maluma told Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded then after a couple of moments, he drifted off to sleep. Maluma wanted to talk more with Lincoln, but he didn’t want to disrupt Lincoln’s deep sleep. Maluma wanted to pull out his iPhone, but he was afraid that the light would wake Lincoln so he just laid down on his chest. Eventually, Maluma’s eyes started to feel heavy and slowly closed.

The pair of them drifted off to sleep together, embracing each other.

—

Once the pair of them woke up in the morning, breakfast just wasn’t on their mind. Maybe it was just Lincoln still having that leftover rush from last night’s intense fight with racists or just Lincoln wanting to go out with Maluma and skip breakfast just because.

Before they left, however, they met eyes with John.

“Where are you two going? You two aren’t gonna eat? Lincoln, what happened to your face? Maluma? They got you too? Damn!” John exclaimed to Lincoln and Maluma.

Lincoln took a step back for a moment and decided to go to kitchen table instead, he knew that he would regret skipping breakfast so back to the table he went… so did Maluma. John knew that Lincoln could eat, just the word “food” was enough to get Lincoln’s attention. John and Lincoln had that kind of thing going on a lot while they were together.

“What’s wrong, Linc? You almost ran out the door with your boyfriend without eating anything.” John asked Lincoln, knowing that this wasn’t the usual when it came to Lincoln’s daily patterns.

“Me and Maluma been in a fight in the other name, I wanted to take him somewhere away from all that for now.” Lincoln answered John.

John had quite the look of concern on his face for Lincoln, them still being best friends after being lovers kept that hold on him tight. He made a promise to Lincoln to always be there for Lincoln, whether they’re just friends or lovers… or both.

“Eat first, I don’t wanna hear you complaining later that you didn’t eat anything now.” John said to Lincoln.

“I’ve never complained about that before!” Lincoln exclaimed to John.

“Oh? You don’t remember that time you did that job for Vito and ran out of our motel with no dinner? You’ve never stopped complaining to me about that once you got back from Vito’s.” John told Lincoln, refreshing his mind.

“It was very important, I couldn’t stop! Do we need to have a few words or something? ‘Cause I’m not really sure if you’ve gotten over our break up. You’re bringing up some petty things, John.” Lincoln said to John.

“No, I’m okay with that, you’re just acting weird is all. Lincoln walking out without a meal, that’s crazy talk. Put me in the looney bin.” John told Lincoln.

Lincoln chuckled softly at John, “You really haven’t changed much, you know that?”

“I sense a bit of sexual tension in the air, Lincoln?… John?… you guys did it together before? Before I did it with Lincoln?” Maluma jokingly asked Lincoln and John.

Lincoln nods at Maluma in a coy fashion while John just stands there, knowing that if only Lincoln says yes then it’s more believable. Lincoln’s nod isn’t quite enough though, so Maluma kept poking around to get an answer out of John.

“You too?” Maluma asked John.

“Well… yeah, didn’t you hear our little friendly aggressive conversation when Linc first brought you into our motel?” John replied then asked Maluma.

“I remember it now… You said Lincoln was the one getting pounded while you were the pounder, right?” Maluma continued to John, much to Lincoln’s discomfort.

“Not this again, cool it with that Maluma. You’ve already heard that story before, why do you wanna do talk about this again?!” Lincoln exclaimed to Maluma.

Maluma laughs at Lincoln, “Because I like making you uncomfortable sometimes… it’s okay to be a bottom, Lincoln, you don’t have to be all tough guy all the time. I saw you cry the other night. Lighten up a bit there.”

“You cried in front of Maluma here? Linc, you’re just gonna have to let go of that discomfort of talking about you bottoming then. You’re also easy too. You didn’t cry in front of me on our second date.” John told Lincoln.

“You didn’t give me much to cry about then. It was just… different.” Lincoln replied to John, not wanting to sound harsh but he was still afraid that it came off that way.

Not satisfied with that answer, John asked Lincoln “Different how?”

“Ok guys, stop this, tranquillo!” Maluma exclaimed to the pair of them.

“No-no-no, different how?!” John presses the question again onto Lincoln.

“Just… different, what’s up with you, John? Are you jealous or…” Lincoln said to John, laying a question of his own right back onto him.

“Jealous? Me? I don’t know what being jealous even means. How do you do that?” John replied to Lincoln, sounding like a total smart-ass.

“Very funny!” Lincoln said to John, rolling his eyes shortly after.

Maluma just sat there witnessing these two relive their past of them having stupid or extreme arguments once again. This time was a bit rough, but this was nothing compared to when Lincoln and John actually broke up. John spent the first couple of weeks not wanting to admit that it’s over and that they should just stay friends and move on. Lincoln, on the other hand, was done as soon as the word “done” was said.

The pair of them would just argue like cats and dogs. It was bad, real bad at times. This was also part of how Lincoln and John would just communicate as well. They liked being rough on each other but one would always feel that he had to out-do the other. They love each other, but they came to terms over time that it was just best for them to stay friends. They didn’t want to ruin their friendship with the constant bickering or if one of them cheated on either.

Poor Maluma didn’t want to sit through their arguments (he would even catch himself crying a couple of times), but he still stayed there to support Lincoln. Lincoln felt bad and decided to take Maluma out somewhere after the arguments concluded fully.

Once Lincoln and John’s quarrel was through, Lincoln and Maluma went out cruising through the Hollow. Lincoln’s friends in the neighborhood would give Maluma looks, wondering what he’s doing there or Maluma would have to deal with the Haitians who were questioning his presence too. Lincoln had his back the whole time.

The more they saw Lincoln stand up for Maluma, the more they eased off of him.

“So, they know you like me yet?” Maluma asked Lincoln, curiously.

“Well… no, but they’re probably wondering now.” Lincoln told Maluma.

“Be a big boy and tell ‘em then! I’ve got ‘chu, papi.” Maluma commanded Lincoln.

“Maluma, we’re in the 60’s, either they’re gonna send me to a shrink or Father James will think that a demon is inside of me. We’re not in your time right now.” Lincoln told Maluma.

“Oh, I forgot, well Father James seemed like a nice guy the last time you took me to see him with you.” Maluma said to Lincoln.

“He has a good heart, but I’m not sure if he’s quite ready yet to know that I’m out here getting my cherry popped or pounding dudes in the rear right now.” Lincoln replied to Maluma.

“I thought you did that already with John…” Maluma asked Lincoln.

“Well, yeah, but I just say that whenever I talk about having sex. Me, uh, actually taking it and not John.” Lincoln replied to Maluma, still a bit coy talking about bottoming.

“Well, just wanna let you know, that doesn’t change anything with me. You gotta loosen up some man, there’s no reason to be so shy.” Maluma told Lincoln, wanting him to break out of his shell more.

Maluma wanted to reassure Lincoln that Lincoln just being himself was more than good enough and that he didn’t have to hide any part of himself from him.

Something as small as what role he takes in the bathroom to slightly bigger things such as the way he chooses to express himself—it was just Lincoln. He overreacts sometimes, but he is a product of a mother who abandoned him and a father who never even took the time to see him. Therefore, that was what made him more emotional. Lincoln wanted to belong somewhere and with someone.

Sure, he found that with his foster family, Sammy and his wife… but to find it in someone you love meant the world to Lincoln. He may have been shy with Maluma at first, but as the days went by, the pair of them really hit it off well.

—

It was a rainy Saturday night, it seemed as though that Maluma wasn’t there with Lincoln and John. Maluma wanted to explore New Bordeaux some more by himself. Lincoln didn’t have too much of an issue with that, he just wanted Maluma to stay safe and stay in the Hollow. Maluma didn’t stay in the Hollow, however.

Maluma was actually curious about how white people would react to him by himself this time. The outcome wasn’t all that different, Maluma had a few stares at him mostly because of the size of his nose and his eyes. Some of the strangers eyeing him up and down were on the “you must be blonde hair and blue eyes to be white or you’re not white” trope.

One bold character, a white man, who had poor fashion sense yet somewhat decent hygiene got a good look at Maluma… “Hey Juilo, the border’s that way or are you still sucking that dirty ape’s dick for your green card?!”

“Fuck you!” Maluma shouted at that racist bastard.

“Sorry I have a wife, I don’t fuck lawnmowers.” The bold racist white man said to Maluma, taking it further.

“Why are you so concerned about who I fuck? You’re not getting any from me, so fuck off!” Maluma replied to the asshole.

“Because I can, I’m white, you listen to me. You don’t listen to niggers like that Clay boy.” The racist asshole told Maluma.

“I didn’t hear that, I’m leaving now…” Maluma replied to the racist white man, ignoring his comment because he knew after his last experience, he would be outnumbered by the man’s equally racist friends.

“No, come back here, I have a little treat for you. Lawnmower, come back!” The racist white man exclaimed to Maluma.

This just made Maluma book it on out of there like a bat of hell. Maluma was worried that the man was going to rape him or kill him. Some KKK members and just non-affiliated racist white civilians were into that shit. Lincoln was sexually assaulted by one guy from the KKK when he got into Sinclair Parish with Foxy. Lincoln never brought it up before though. John took real good care of Lincoln guiding him through the trauma.

Lincoln would wake up in the middle of the night and just cry… and John would be right there to hold him. Maluma wanted to be that kind of man for Lincoln.

The racist white man never caught up to Maluma and eventually just gave up trying to find him again. This wouldn’t be their last encounter though. Not one bit. This particular white man was interested in Maluma even if he was a member of the KKK. Ryan was his name and stalking people was his game. Ryan had no idea at all that Maluma and Lincoln were a couple.

“I’m gonna find you Juilo, I’ll take that cherry and get a bite of it, don’t you worry!” Ryan exclaimed to Maluma, as he ran away from Ryan.

Maluma finally made it back home to both his lover Lincoln and Lincoln’s friend John. Lincoln was still awake while John was in deep sleep.

“What happened with you, baby? I’ve been wondering where you’ve gone…” Lincoln asked Maluma.

“Out… some asshole said some fucked up racist stuff to me while I was out too. He tried to rape me but I ran away before he could even do it.” Maluma told Lincoln.

“I’m going out with you everywhere from now on, I shouldn’t have let you go out alone. I’m sorry, ‘Luma.” Lincoln said to Maluma, regretting ever letting Maluma out of his sight, unprotected.

“How are you still awake? It’s midnight now or it looks like midnight out there. I dunno, no se…” Maluma asked Lincoln.

“Couldn’t sleep, you were still out there, maybe I sleep better when you’re around?,” Lincoln confessed to Maluma.

Maluma smiled after this confession and here just a while ago, they were strangers but now this was real. It seemed to be that Maluma got to Lincoln in the same way that John Donovan once did. Lincoln developed a soft spot for Maluma, as did Maluma for Lincoln.

“Well, I guess we can sleep together now, I’m here with you,” Maluma replied to Lincoln, just before planting a kiss on his lips.

That kiss, feeling so right, drew the two men even closer. Once the kiss ended, the pair of them embraced each other on the bed. Lincoln felt more comfortable around Maluma over time and he let Maluma be the one in charge in the bedroom for the night.

As Maluma gently slid in and out of Lincoln, Lincoln opened up even more with Maluma. Sex was still a very talkative time between the two lovers.

“You better not break me now, we haven’t done this in a little while, ya know?” Lincoln told Maluma.

Maluma smirks then laughs at Lincoln, “It was only a couple of days, not weeks… tonto!”

“What does that mean?” Lincoln asked Maluma.

Maluma laughs again, “I thought you remembered… it means… never-mind.”

“What?” Lincoln asked Maluma.

“Ay, you gotta get that memory of yours fixed, Lincoln—I’m a little worried, papi.” Maluma told Lincoln, some concern being present in his tone of voice, jokingly.

“Shut up…” Lincoln said to Maluma, just before kissing him again. The feeling of their lips meeting each other felt so right to both of them.

John, out of nowhere, pops into the bedroom while they’re in the middle of it… “Hey, who wants pizza?”

John blushes at the two men and notices how well-endowed Maluma is… “Alright papi!”

Maluma smiles then covers up out of embarrassment, “Hey, what you doing here? Weren’t you asleep or something?”

Lincoln chuckles and shakes his head, “Get back to bed, John, it’s too late to be eating anything right now.”


End file.
